


how all those start

by verity



Series: tween wolf [49]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Gen, Pack Building, Recruitment, Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, I just got a recruitment speech," Stiles says when he drops back onto the couch, snatching the controller from his dad. "From the creepy Hale."</p><p>"They're both creepy," Lydia says, dabbing at her mouth with a napkin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how all those start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_rocket_frost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_rocket_frost/gifts).



"Do you need me to, uh, sign for a package?" Stiles says, moving to block the doorway with his body.

Derek Hale is standing on his front porch, empty-handed, looking shifty. He's still in his Fed-Ex uniform which makes him look suspiciously like delivery boy porn. Or the beginning of a horror movie. This is how all those start, isn't it?

"IS THAT THE PIZZA OR NOT," Scott yells from upstairs over the dulcet tones of Mario Party. (Lydia has proved to be unsurprisingly deadly as Samus. Allison likes Yoshi.)

"I need to talk to you," Derek says, voice low. "It's about—" He nods toward the living room.

Stiles takes a deep breath. Then he turns around and shouts, "IT'S THE MARY KAY LADY, I'VE GOT IT UNDER CONTROL."

"June doesn't usually start until later in the day," Derek says.

Stiles puts a hand on Derek's shoulder and starts shoving him down the walk toward the driveway. "Has anyone ever told you that you're super creepy, dude?"

"No." Derek flashes Stiles a toothy smile.

"I'm telling you now," Stiles says. They stop at his mailbox (proprietor: USPS), which has the little red flag up; Grandma does not do email. "What does Laura want? Is there some reason she couldn't text me like a normal person?"

"Laura didn't—I'm not here for her," her brother says.

To date, the longest conversation that Stiles has ever had with Derek Hale was about who got to eat the last of the cupcakes at Daphne's graduation party three years ago. Daphne ended the conversation by shoving the cupcake in her mouth and eating it noisily at both of them, pink frosting smearing across her lips. It was one of the grossest and most compelling things Stiles has ever seen. "If you're planning to murder Allison, announcing it in advance is not the best way to go about it. Also, my dad, the Sheriff? His car's right there and he's in the house destroying my high score as Jigglypuff, so I'm not thinking that's going to go over so well."

Derek stares at Stiles for several long, uncomfortable seconds.

"Is it a really big package?" Stiles says.

"You need to join our pack," Derek says, dropping the sunny Fed-Ex guy act. He looks like he's swallowed a lemon. "All of you. Scott—"

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Unless Laura can go back in time and—"

Derek huffs. "If this is about who's spilled the most blood, you don't have any ground to stand on. Not with your friend in there."

"We're just kids." Stiles wards him off with open palms. "We can't help you with anything."

"The only way you can help her is if you join us," Derek says. "Deaton said—I know how, but we need someone who can do magic. You can't do it without Laura, either."

"Is this blackmail?" Stiles says.

"Is that a joke?" Derek says.

Stiles kind of wants to punch Derek in the face, but he knows from experience that usually ends with himself swearing and icing his hand. "Get out of here," he says, balling his fists. "If Laura wants all of us, she can ask _all of us_ herself."

—

"So, I just got a recruitment speech," Stiles says when he drops back onto the couch, snatching the controller from his dad. "From the creepy Hale."

"They're both creepy," Lydia says, dabbing at her mouth with a napkin. Scott looks at her with something like love; Allison is staring at her mouth.

Stiles clears his throat loudly. "Guys," he says. "This is _important_."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ladyofthelog](http://ladyofthelog.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
